My Brother
by SkyLightStar
Summary: Remember when Al thought his memories were fake? Yeah we know what happens Ed walks out, Al gets some sense beat into him by Winry and he finds Ed on the roof. Well what happened to Ed while he was waiting for Al? Sorry that this one-shot might be disappointing. Anways Rated T for Ed's mouth and it's set in the Brotherhood universe.


**Alright first fanfic in a while so forgive me if it's horrible...also this is my first fanfic for Fullmetal Alchemist so I'm excited. This story is based off of something that I read about the song "Brothers". This takes place in the Brotherhood universe. I don't own any FMA characters or the song.** **Before we get to the story I just have to say...GOD BLESS VIC MIGNOGNA AND HIS SINGING VOICE! Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

Edward walked out of his hospital room and didn't look back. He didn't even hear Winry calling out for him. He continued to walk until he got to the rooftop. He went to the railing and crosses his arms over it. He looks up at the sky and he feels tears run down his face and smiles.

"Hey mom. How're you doing up there?" He laughs to himself before he continues," We really miss you a lot down here." More tears start to run down his face. " Al thinks that his memories are fake and that I created them. Imagine that my own little brother would think something like that."

He sighs," I don't blame him though. He's been waiting to get his real body back and I promised him I'd get it back, but it's taking too long." He took out a notebook that was hidden in the pocket of his pants.

He flips through the pages until he found a certain page. Ed's automail hand traces through the smudged ink. " It was supposed to be an apology to Al, but it turned into a song." Ed smiles, remembering when he first wrote the apology song.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _10 year old Edward sat in his wheelchair alone in the Rockbells' kitchen at a table while Alphonse went outside to train by himself and Winry and Pinako work on a customer's automail. Den showed up next to Ed and he pet him._

 _Ed looked down at his journal that his mother gave to him on his ninth birthday. Half of his journal was filled with alchemic formulas, small entries for him to remember, small random_ drawings and _pictures of his family and friends while the other half was blank._

 _He tapped the pen lightly on the paper, trying to think of something to write. He sets his pen down and looks outside to see Al taking a break looking out to the distance. Tears start to run down Ed's face thinking about what happened them. " Dammit all. It's all my fault Al is like that. What kind of big brother am I?"_

 _Without thinking he picked up the pen and started writing the first things that came to his mind. As he wrote more tears fell down his face and ruined the ink, but it was still readable. Ed hears the door turn, he gasps and quickly hides it not wanting anybody to see what he's doing._

 _Al enters the room and he sees his brother. "Brother, are you okay?" Ed nods and says," I'm fine Al, I just need to rest up." Al nods and he walks over to Ed and moves him to a bed._

 _Al lays Ed on the bed and covers him with a blanket. Al says," I want you to be strong for us. Now stay here and rest while I go try to help out Granny and Winry." Ed nods and Al leaves the room leaving Ed all by himself._

 _Ed looks up at the ceiling and says," How am I supposed to apologize for something that I'm afraid of?"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Ed looked at the song and said," I didn't even realize this was an apology song until I looked back at it a year ago. I know it's for Al, but I mention you. Do you wanna hear it mom?" Wind blew lightly in Ed's face.

He sighed and began to sing softly:

 _How can I repay you brother mine?_

 _How can I expect you to forgive?_

 _Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,_

 _And shattered your chance to live._

 _Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed._

 _How can I return your wasted breath?_

 _What I did not know has cost you dear,_

 _For there is no cure for death._

 _Beautiful mother, s_ _oft and sweet,_

 _Once you were gone we were not complete_

 _Back through the years we reached for you._

 _Alas twas not meant to be._

 _And how can I make amends?_

 _From all that I took from you._

 _I lead you with hopeless dreams._

 _My brother I was a fool._

Ed closed his book and tucked it away in his pocket. "How is it mom? Do you think Al will accept my apology?" He crossed his arms over the railing waiting for Alphonse to find him. Little did he know that Alphonse was already there listening to every word that Ed had said.

* * *

 **How was it guys? Make sure to leave a review, but make sure to go easy on me since I haven't written one of these in a while. If you guys are wondering why I only used part of the song, then it's because this part looks like it would be and if you listen to the other part of the song, then it sounds like something Al would say. I might write a second part to this. Anyways I will see you in the next story...BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


End file.
